Guardian Angel
by TheGrumpyGamer230
Summary: Kristoff, at the request of Anna before her death at the hands of a sickness in Arendelle, spends the night watching over Elsa. A calm night soon turns into one of passion. (Slightly OOC, Rated M for sexual scenes.)


Elsa shot awake "no!", She fired an icicle at the wall.

Kristoff quickly rushed off of the couch across from Elsa's bed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Elsa, hey", he said, trying to comfort her.

She snapped awake and started swinging her fists in a flurry of punches, "no! Get off!", She screamed, almost hitting Kristoff.

"Woah, hey", he caught her arms and held onto them gently, "it's me, Elsa, it's just me."

She panted, sweat dripping from her, soaking her sheets as she frantically looked around the dimly lit room. The candles began to melt down to nothing, barely lighting the walls they hung on. The only light enough to light the room being the moon that shined through the thin curtains on the windows. She blinked a couple of times and her arms relaxed in Kristoff's hands, which still held them in place, "I'm sorry", she said quietly.

He let go of her arms and sat on the bed beside her, "it's okay, are you alright? Do you need anything?", He asked, concerned. His brow furrowed with worry.

"No, I'm fine... thank you", she sounded exhausted. Sleep had been nothing less than a battle the past few weeks her job as queen, it seemed, began to become more and more difficult. The nightmares that shot her awake had only gotten worse and the only security she felt was in Kristoff who had begun staying in her room with her when she slept, under Anna's request.

Neither Kristoff nor Elsa felt it was necessary, but Anna insisted she didn't feel right leaving just any guard there, let alone allowing Elsa to stay by herself. It was the only way to honor her after her death. The sickness that swept Arendelle taking the lives of those unfortunate enough to stand in its path had claimed Anna's life far too early.

Her death had caused Elsa to become more and more paranoid, feeling more vulnerable each day and Kristoff was the only one she trusted to keep her safe.

Kristoff stood up and made his way to the couch, but he was quickly stopped by Elsa's hand on his, "wait...there is one thing", she said.

"Anything", he said, turning back toward her.

"Would you stay with me?", She asked blushing ever so slightly.

"I am", he gestured toward the couch, "I'm right there."

"I mean... _here_...with me?"

He quickly understood what she meant and a blush made its way onto his face as well, "sure", he said, his voice cracking a bit.

He made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in, laying flat on his back, looking straight up, his hands clasped over his chest.

"Thank you", Elsa whispered, laying back down and covering herself with the blanket, her back facing him.

He nodded and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, the soft sound of the wind, brushing past the window outside relaxing him.

"She was lucky, you know", Elsa broke the silence with her quiet words.

Kristoff's eyes opened and he looked over at Elsa who was now laying on her back, her hands behind her head, "what do you mean?"

"Anna, she was lucky to have you", she answered, looking at Kristoff and smiling.

He smiled back then looked back up at the ceiling, "I'm the one who's lucky, I never thought she would fall for a man like me. An ice harvester no less."

"Your job has nothing to do with who you are, it's your heart. And your heart is what she fell in love with."

"I miss her so much...", he whispered, his eyes slowly shutting again.

She slowly sat up and silently planted a comforting kiss on his cheek, but before she could think, kissed his lips softly.

His eyes fluttered open, "what are you doing?", He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry...", She apologized, a hint of shame in her voice.

His hand touched her right calf, and made its way up her leg and stopped on her lower thigh, "don't be", he whispered.

Her left leg swung over him causing her to straddle him as she stared into his eyes. His hands made their way under her nightgown, feeling her cold flesh under his fingers as they traveled from her thighs to her hips, and up her torso. She gasped when his thumbs slid over her breasts, making their way up her arms, slipping the gown off of her body, revealing her pale skin that glowed in the moonlight.

He took her face into his hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, and pulled her down giving her another kiss. Their mouths opened, welcoming each other in passion, their tongues dancing intimately. Her hands felt around his chest, trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. She lifted away from the kiss, finally unfastening one after the other and yanking the stubborn shirt from his body.

She gasped at his figure, years of harvesting ice had sculpted his body giving him chiseled muscles. Her fingers slid down his chest, feeling every muscle and every curve until she got down to his pants, which were loose enough that all she had to do was pull them off And toss them to the side on top of his shirt. His underwear was the last to go, after slipping them down he simply kicked them away. She straddled him once more and slowly pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. She pulled herself back into a kiss smiling into his lips when she felt his erection brush her inner thigh.

He placed his hands on her hips slowly sliding them upward. She smiled and reached down between her legs and positioned his now stiff member at her entrance. He gave a look as if to make sure she was ready. She nodded and lowered herself onto him with a gasp. His hands made their way up, past her stomach, and cupping her breasts as she slowly bounced on top of him. Her head leaning back in ecstacy, as she sped up.

His hips began to thrust upward, meeting her every move. She leaned down, his arms wrapping around her body and his thrusts speeding up, and began kissing his neck gently. He placed his hands under her legs and flipped her over onto her back, now on top of her, his arms on either side of her head. His thrusts sped and her legs wrapped around his waist her arms around his neck.

She moaned, every thrust, every kiss, and every touch sending electricity through her body. Her now wet sex, throbbing with pleasure, began to quiver, and her back arched, a wonderful sensation shooting through her nethers.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, trailing kisses down to under her jaw, then to her neck. She gasped, ice escaping, sending chills down his spine. His hot breath brushing the nape of her neck.

His lips met with her shoulder and collar bone, his thrusting, beginning to hasten. Her fingers felt along his chiseled back, pressing into his skin. Her pelvis was now on fire, and her legs gripped his waist.

"Yes! Yes!", She yelled, digging her nails into his back, forcing a grunt from his throat.

"I'm...going to...to...", She gasped, between every thrust, she then screamed as she orgasmed, pleasure flooding through her. Kristoff thrusted once more releasing inside her with a rush of his own seed filling her body before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

Both lay there panting and sweating, staring up at the ceiling, "that was...", Kristoff started.

"Yeah...", Elsa agreed, taking his hand, "it was..."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, smiling at her.

She smiled back and moved closer to him, pulling his arm around her. He held her tight and kissed her cheek. He knew he had to move on, and he knew Anna would want him to. And perhaps Elsa was the only way to do so. His eyes soon closed as he thought about this. She too soon fell asleep in his arms, the arms the only man she trusted, her guardian angel.


End file.
